villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sappy Stanley
Sappy Stanley is a cartoon character from Tiny Toon Adventures, and makes a one-time appearance on the show. Stanley is an overweight, black-haired, green elephant and the main antagonist of the Season 1 episode, Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?|''Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?. Sappy Stanley is a parody of Terrytoons character, Sidney the Elephant, a.k.a. Silly Sidney. Origin As a baby, Stanley discovered he had the ability to make others laugh, as proven by chimpanzees laughing at him after throwing coconuts at his head. Throughout the 50's, Stanley starred in such many classic cartoons as ''Two Chimps and a Blimp, Fat Fool Follies, Stanley Gets a Headache, and Which Way to the Arctic?, many of which involved him getting hit by coconut-throwing chimpanzees. Which Way to the Arctic? was nominated for the Hollywood Shloscar (pun on Oscar) in 1958, but lost to Knighty Knight Bugs. Outraged, Stanley moved to Paris, where he became a national star (similar to the career of Jerry Lewis), but slowly began building up his revenge against Bugs Bunny. Revenge During Bugs' award ceremony, Stanley sends a robot copy of himself on-stage and disguises himself as a female so he could knock out Bugs Bunny undetected and steal his Shloscar. He also spray-paints a fake award to frame Daffy for stealing Bugs' Shloscar, as Daffy has always been jealous of Bugs. After Bugs was knocked out, Stanley kidnapped him and forced him to watch his cartoons. Babs and Buster Bunny, knowing that Daffy was innocent, investigate the mysterious circumstances of Bugs' disappearance. Although Stanley claims to have a clean alibi, the two bunnies know better. Throughout the episode, they dress up in trench coats and pester Stanley wherever he goes, with little success, until they find out the truth in a movie documentary about him. Wise to Stanley's plan, Babs and Buster find the stolen Shloscar in Stanley's trunk. They chase him down, rescue Bugs, return his prized Shloscar, and Stanley is arrested. however, Daffy is still in Jail. along with Plucky and Hamton who tried to break Daffy Out. Quotes *"I'm so slap-happy sappy!" *"Now WHERE is that cheesecake?" *"American cinema is nothing more than brain pudding for the common rabble. You and your precious rabbit deserve each other!" *"Are you trying to tell me how to do the coconut gag? Let me tell you something mister, I was doing the coconut gag before you were born! I invented the coconut gag, you got that? I taught this country how to laugh!" *"No one never knows the difference." Trivia *Sappy Stanley was designed by John Kricfalusi, the creator of The Ren and Stimpy Show. Although this was the only work he ever did for Tiny Toons, (aside from an unfinished episode, Hi, Spirits, which would later become the Ren & Stimpy episode, Haunted House) many other Ren and Stimpy staff members also worked on the show. *Sappy Stanley is not a pre-existing cartoon character, having been created for the episode, but a parody of Silly Sidney. Stanley's hatred of Bugs is actually based on a true story; the Silly Sidney cartoon, Sidney's Family Tree was nominated for an Oscar award in 1959 but lost to Knighty Knight Bugs. *Throughout Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?, Stanley's mouth constantly changes from being in his trunk to below it, usually depending on his mood. *Stanley is voiced by Jonathan Winters, who also voices Hamton's father, Wade Pig. Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Shot Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Parody/Homage